


Who wants to share a best friend road trip???

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: BFIL, Best Friends, Best Friends in Love, Bodice-Ripper, Books, College, Driving, Erotica, Family Reunions, Fluff, Gay crisis, Gen, HANDSOME AND WHOLESOME, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Reading, Reading Aloud, Road Trips, Summer Vacation, Trashy Novels, Travel, harlequin romance, holsom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: On this sunny day in June, Ransom ate one too many burgers so the road in front of them is starting to get to Stanley Kubrick levels of zoomy-wavey. Honestly his food comas would escalate to supernatural levels. Maybe ghost twins will show up in the road any second and Ransom will drive them into a ditch screaming...





	Who wants to share a best friend road trip???

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gettzi (MisplacedMinnesotan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisplacedMinnesotan/gifts).



> For a Tumblr prompt: Holsom traveling + trashy paperback novel from gettzi!

It’s their third time taking a road trip to Canada. It’s their thing: school ends, summer begins, Ransom’s fam has a reunion at his house in Toronto, and Holster is family, so _therefore._ BOSTON TO TORONTO ROAD TRIP, BABY. 

Driving west is easy, especially when it’s with your best bro, but it’s easier now that they’ve worked out the kinks. Ransom likes to wake up early and linger over breakfast, and Holster gets hangry at lunch and promptly sleepy after, so they have a system. Holster gets mornings and Ransom gets afternoons. For the most part. There’s usually a lot of junk food and caffeine involved with or without their carefully balanced schedule, but… they like to make each other happy so things stay put. 

It’s after lunch, so Ransom has the wheel. And when Ransom has the wheel the music is quiet and Holster is either sleeping like a very tall baby or reading quietly like a very tall… librarian or something.

On this sunny day in June, Holster has a paperback in his hands as he sprawls (or rather folds up) in the passenger seat, the road and scenery beyond blurring past his sharp profile. On the other hand, on this sunny day in June, Ransom ate one too many burgers so the road in front of them is starting to get to Stanley Kubrick levels of zoomy-wavey. Honestly his food comas _would_ escalate to supernatural levels. Maybe ghost twins will show up in the road any second and Ransom will drive them into a ditch screaming like… probably also a tall baby.

“Hey man, read me something,” Ransom says over the rumble of the road.

He can almost feel more than hear Holster’s hesitation.

“Not sure you’d be into this one, Rans.”

Ransom starts nagging until Holster finally gives in. It may involve one or two uses of the name, ‘Holtzy,’ in his most effective whine.

“You really wanna?”

“Yes,” Ransom says.

“Okay, okay, okay,” Holster concedes eventually. “Are you sure?” he asks after a beat.

“ _YES!_ ” Ransom says. “Read!”

The words that come out of Holster’s mouth next are… not what Ransom was expecting. They get about a paragraph in before Ransom realizes exactly what is going on.

“Woah, woah, woah, bro,” Ransom says emphatically. He taps on the steering wheel with his palm, shaking his head at the open road ahead of them. “You can’t read me porn! You can’t read porn in my car!”

“It’s a rental, asswipe.”

“Yeah, well whose name is on the papers?”

“Oh my god,” Holster laughs. “It’s not  _porn!_ Who the fuck are you? My senator? The… inappropriate police? It’s erotica.”

“Nah, man. Not about that,” Ransom puts on a funny voice, “’ _it’s erotica’_  bullshit. I’m not into listening to bad sex in real life, let alone fantasy land!”

Ransom can see his best friend knock his head back against the headrest out of the corner of his eye. “It’s actually not that bad,” Holster reasons, as if that is reason enough.

Ransom’s inner monologue is spending a lot of time on the word, ‘NO,’ right now.

“Mmmm sounds like you’re a chicken.”

“I am not a fuckin–” he reaches across the console and swats at Holster a couple times, all the while hearing clucking noises. “FINE, READ IT!”

Holster begins reading, at first with a goofy, lusty voice to the low echo of Ransom’s reedy chuckles. He recounts the characters’ heated gazes and hitched breaths and wandering hands, and then wet lips and heaving chests and quivering members, and suddenly the car is quiet save for the gravelly tone of his voice as the scene unfolds. 

Ransom keeps his hands gripped tight on the wheel, watching the road stretch out as his best friend reads two characters to a blistering climax.

He would be thankful for the sound of the engine but it’s just not loud enough for the silence that follows the end of the chapter.

“Well…” he begins.

Holster coughs a little, but Ransom can still feel his smile in the air. 

“Well, I’m awake now,” Ransom continues. “If there was any doubt.” 

“I told you it wasn’t that bad,” Holster says quietly.

Ransom shakes his head. “It… wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been. I guess.”

A hand reaches out to slap him on the shoulder. Fingers grip the back of his neck playfully. A laugh stutters out of Holster’s mouth. Ransom looks over and catches his grin before he says, almost shy, “I’m surprised you had no reactions to the fact it’s _gay_.”

Ransom gulps.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
